El dinero no hace a la felicidad
by Nai SD
Summary: Lo había hecho. Había echo eso. Su joven cerebro aun no lo asimilaba . Se había prometido desde niña que nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños lo haría. Pero la realidad se burlaba de ella lo había echo . Había traicionado a la persona que más amaba solo por dinero. Se sentía peor que un ladron ... Si eso era lo que ella era una misera , desdichada y millonaria ladrona. –one-shot–


Este one-shot esta dedicado en forma de agradecimiento a las personas que leen mis finc espero que les guste!

Los personjes no perenecen son de la capa Naoko Tekeuchi y la canción es de Chayanne y se llama " te hecho de menos"

...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~...

**EL DINERO NO HACE** A **LA** **FELICIDAD**

.

.

.

Corria un leve viento , la noche estaba serena , era una de esas noches en que la luna no hace su aparición y el cielo azul oscuro está solo iluminado por las estrellas... Era una noche casi perfecta no hacía ni frío ni calor ... Sería perfecta de no ser porque que nuestra bella protagonista no dejaba de llorar.

Las lagrimas rodaban por las blancas y palidas mejillas de la chica de cabellos dorados . Sus hermosos ojos celestes, estaban rojos e inchados de tanto llorar . Su hermoso aspecto de angel , estaba empañado por una traición.

Una traición de la cual estaba sumamente arrepentida . Una amarga y dolorosa traición.

Lo había hecho. Había echo eso. Su joven cerebro aun no lo asimilaba . Se había prometido desde niña que nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños lo haría. Pero la realidad se burlaba de ella lo había echo . Había traicionado a la persona que más amaba solo por dinero. Se sentía peor que un ladron ... Si eso era lo que ella era una misera , desdichada y millonaria ladrona.

_**Hoy**_ _**estoy**_ _**pensando**_ _**en**_ _**todo**_

**_aquello_** _**que** ****__perdi_

**_bajan_** **_lagrimas_** **_del_** **_cielo_**

**_porque_** **_no_** **_estas_** **_cerca_**

Maldigo ese día! Pensaba la rubia . Fué ese día cuando decidió ser ella la que "movía las cartas"

_Flash_ _back_

— Aqui estoy papucho querido que necesitabas — preguntó con inquietud la rubia ya que su padre la había mandado a llamar

— Hija mi amor no sabes cuanto te amo eres la unica persona a la cual realmente amo... — algo se trae este

— Ay papá sabes que yo también Te amo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras — dije sospechando sobre lo que el pudiera decirme ...

— Ay hija tu si que me conoces ... Recuerdas que cuendo te compre el auto y el departamento tu quisiste pagarmelo y yo te dije que algún día me recompensarías? — yo asentí como mi cara de niña buena — Bueno hoy es ese día , me podrías hacer un fabor ? —

— El que quieras papito! — siempre yo taaan chupamedias

— Bueno verás hay una empresa que me intereza y el dueño es algo complicado e inteligente para que yo haga mi movida y ... —

— Quieres que yo lo haga! — le dije cortante

— Exactamente! Lo harías por tu papito querido ? — que buen actor que es! Acentí — Genial sos la mejor hija que pude haber tenido! —

— Y de que y quien se trata ? — era la primera vez que yo lo haría y estaba nerviosa

— Se trata de una empresa multinacional de sanatorios muy conocida y su dueño es el Dr Darien Chiba! — me dijo y grunó al nombrar al tipejo. Que mi papá no pudo bajar

— Okey papi pero si tu no pudiste como quieres que yo pueda? — más que una pregunta fué una afirmación

— Enamorandolo y seduciendolo , con ese hermoso cuerpito que tienes y esa carita de ángel estoy seguro que podrás. — que descarado mi propio padre me mandaba al muere ... Vaya saber que viejo manioso me toque pero le demostraré a mi padre que soy mejor que él! Y me quedaré con esa valiosa empresa.

_Fin_ _de_ _flash_ _back_

_**se**_ _**que**_ _**ya** **no**_ _**te**_ **_merezco_**

**_se_** **_que_** **_te_** **_perdi_**

**_se_** **_que_** **_tu_** _**confianza**_

_**no**_ _**confia**_ _**en**_ _**mi**_

**_perdoname._**

Luego de eso al Doctor como por arte de magia le desapareció su asistente personal por lo que estaba ese puesto vacante yo por orden de mi padre me precente . Y por supuesto que me aceptaron . A mi me daba un poco de asquito el tener que seducir al dueño. Pero cambié de opinion cuando lo ví.

Lo peimero que vi fué su pelo , yo me lo imaginaba blanco en canas pero ¡no! Era totalmente negro , un negro penetrante , sedoso y brilloso. Lo usaba a un costado con algunos pelos rebeldes que caían sobre su frente . Con lo segundo que me encontré fué dos hermosos ojos azul zafiro , eran los más hermosos que había visto! Luego su piel lisa y perfecta ligeramente bronceada . Unos labios pequeños pero firmes! Era joven , quiza el más guapo que había visto en mi vida. La verdad que mi futuro jefe estaba buenisimo!

Pronto dejo de ser mi futuro jefe para ser mi jefe . Su cuerpo no lo había podido apresiar en ese entonces y para que lo hice luego! Era hermoso ... Se notaba que hiba al gimnasio! Era un adonis un dios griego sin duda . Pero todavia ay más no solo era una cara bonita sino que era estremadamente inteligente , en ese momento entendí porque mi padre me necesitaba a mi!

**_hoy_** _**me**_ _**ahogo** **en**_ _**las**_ **_promesas_**

**_que_** _**nunca**_ **_cumpli_**

y a _**la**_ **_compasion_** _**le**_ _**pido**_

**_que_** **_me_** **_compadezca_**

**_si_** **_naci_** _**para** **quererte**_ **_como_** **_puede_** _**ser**_

**_que_** **_sin_** _**tu**_ _**mirada**_

_**ya**_ **_no_** **_pueda_** **_ver_**

Luego de haber sido durante todo un més su asistente personal ... Mi padre me dijo por enesima vez que empiece con el plan . Lo que ninguno de los dos había previsto era que ya había sin querer echo efecto en mi pelinegro!

Una noche como tantas otras yo me quede por más tiempo "trabajando" para adelantar , él me ofrecio Whisky y luego tequilla imaginan esa combinación a mí me mato , en sentido figurado , él se aprobecho de mi "inocensia" y borrachera y me besó .. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la cama . Error . En su escritorio pueden creerlo el respetado Dr Chiba follo en un escritorio . Ni yo me lo creía lo cierto es que paso y él me dio una explicación que aun màs me sorprendió " Perdoname princesa yo no suelo hacer estas cosa con cualquiera que se me cruza y menos en el escritorio de mi oficina lo cierto es que te deseaba tanto! No dejaba de pensar en vos y encima cundo te bese no mostraste recistencia y el acohol me fue un combustible ... Preciosa quieres ser mi novia " O my good al principio no lo creía. Cuando empezé a tratar con él pense que me llevaría siglos obtener esa pregunta pero no solo un mes mi papi tenía razón!

Yo acepte gustosa ya lo tenía en mis redes... Él empezó a tratarme como a una verdadera princesa . No perdía oportunidad para decirme que me amaba y yo me sentía como una zorra , me llevaba a los mejores restaurantes , todos los días en mi casa había una hermosa rosa roja , yo pensé que él había dado la orden a alguna florería pero no, un día me levante bien temprano y ví algo que me conmovió él me las traía personalmente! No porque tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente dulce!

**_(te_** **_echo_** **_de_** _**menos)**_

**_tanto_** _**que**_ _**cada**_ **_momento_**

**_que_ _no_** **_estas_** _**conmigo**_

**_es_** **_un_** **_desafio_**

_**(vuelve**_ **_conmigo)_**

_Flash_ _back_

Una joven se encontraba entrando a un lujoso y muy romantico restaurante , cuando varios hombres tocaban una serenata de bienvenida , Darien vestía un hermoso smoking el cual hacía que se viera demasiado sexy , ve entrar a su novia que estaba vestida de blanco justamente y queda embelesado como siempre! Ella se veía como un angel su pequeño angel.

— Serena amor al fin llegas! — susurra mientras le da un dulce y corto beso en lo labios

— Perdon por el retraso ... Mi amor . Es hermoso el lugar como como todas tus sorpresas ! — la rubia cada vez se sentía más atraida por el pelinegro!

El asabache dio leve silbido y un hermoso san bernardo entró con una cajita en su osico . El pelinegro se agacho y cogió la caja mientras frotaba la cabeza de su mascota...

— Mi princesa estos dos meses que has estado conmigo , has traido luz y esperansa a mi vida... Antes de que llegaras a mi vida era un hombre frío y calculador pero tu mi hermosa princesa me iluminaste con tu luz y quiciera que lo hacieras por el resto de mi vida ... Se que es pronto lo que voy a pedirte pero desarias hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo casandote con migo? — las lagrimas de la rubias no se hicieron esperar , Darien mostro un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño detalle en amatista ...

La rubia solo por un momento solo por instante decidió olvidar su estupido "trabajo" y disfrutar el momento!

_Fin_ _del flash back_

**_vuelve_ _que_ _no_ _hay_ _otro_ _abrazo_**

**_que_** **_me_** **_desahogue_**

**_que_** **_me_** **_quite_ _el_** _**frio**_

**_(te_** **_echo_** **_de_** **_menos)_**

**_tanto_** **_eses_** **_el_** **_dolor_** **_que_** **_siento_**

Con este recuerdo la rubia lloro aun más como deseaba que ese casamiento hubiese ocurrido en otras circuntancias . Como deseaba no haber aceptado nunca ese "trabajo" . Como deseaba aun seguir siendo la Sra Chiba.

El casamiento fue por civil , ya que la rubia lo había decidido así. Y todo lo que su rubio tormento pedía lo tenía . O cuanto la amaba no sabía ni como ni cuando ese angel rubio había perforado en lo más profundo de su corazón . Era la razón de su existencia solo en sus brazos se sentía vivo , un beso , una caricia asta una sonrisa de su pequeña ninfa lo hacían el hombre más feliz y dichado del mundo . Sin embargo ella , ella el amor de su vida lo había utilizado para quedarse con su dinero , poco le importaba eso lo que sí le importaba era que había perdido de su lado a su hermosa rubía . Ya ya su vida no tenía sentido .

y **_siento_** **_que_** **reviento**

**_el_** **_cielo_** **_es_** **_mi_** **_testigo_**

**_(lo_** **_pido_** a **_gritos_** )

y **_por_** **_este_** _**amor**_ **_te_** **_pido_**

**_otra_** **_oportunidad_**

El Sr Kenji padre de la rubia había empezado a notar que su hija andaba casi siempre con una sonrisa de estupida ... Y se alarmó , cuanto se alarmó , no podía ser ¡no! No podia permitir que su hija se enamorara no señor no ahora que su plan marchaba sobre í que lo único que hizó fue ordenar a la rubia que apurara la "movida".

La chica obedeció y le pregunto a su esposo cuanto la amaba , el pelinegro le senaló el universo y le dijo " ves todo eso que asta allí y que es infinito se llama universo . Mi amor por tí es más grande que todo el universo " luego la besó! . Al saber esto la joven se entristeció pero no le quedó otra que finjir que dudaba de su amor y pedirle que le demuestre su amor hacía ella . Eso dió como resultado que nuestro pelinegro como prueva de su amor pusiera todas las accines de su empresa a nombre de su esposa . Loco no? pero así dicen que estan lo enamorados! .

Kenji al enterarse de ello dió un brinco de alegría. Y le advirtió a la chica que se aleje del pelinegro , ya que ya había logrado su cometido. Serena no quería hacerlo pero no le quedo otra . Se divorcio en secreto haciendo un maneje para no necesitar la opinión de su esposo y se fué del departamento que hace ya un mes compartía con su ex .

**_Hoy_** **_estoy_** **_perdiendo_** **_todo_**

**_por_** **_lo_** **_que_** **_vivi_**

**_conversando_** **_con_** **_la_** **_pena_**

y**_su_** **_amiga_** **_tristeza_**

El pelinegro la buscó por mucho tiempo , le enviaba mensajes , la llamaba pero no encontraba respuesta fué dos o tres veces a su ex empresa y no lo dejaron ingresar objetando que el ya no tenía nada que hacer allí . No le importaba haber perdido su dinero se sentía dolido porque la luz de su vida se había ido y lo había traicionado! Su rubia solamente había jugado con él , lo había traicionado!

Volviendo al precente a la hermosa noche sin luna, la rubia seguía llorando de manera desgarrante . Nunca había pensado ni en sus más remotos sueños que lo hiba estrañar y necesitar tanto o màs que al oxigeno no podía vivir sin el. Cundo decidió obedecer a su difunto padre. Y traicionarlo no le costo mucho porque pensaba que no lo amaba ! Pero si lo amaba y como lo amaba ... Se dio cuenta ahora que no lo tiene!

Y es maldita empresa que fue la que lo distanció de su amado ahora era suya su padre hacía un mes que había muerto por un ataque al corazón y ni toda la fortuna que tenía lo pudo salvar ... Murio como un pobre con dinero, solo con su dinero .Ella no quería , no quería terminar como su padre ¡no! Se había dado cuenta que por más que tenga todo el dinero de mundo no podría ser feliz...

... Con esta reflexión se lanzó a su cama y se durmió con la esperanza de ver a su hermoso principe ni que sea en sus sueños! Quiza mañana tenga suerte y logre por fin dar con el paradero de su ex . Eso era lo único que la mantenía en pie la esperansa de escuchar devuelta un "te amo princesa" de la voca de su amado Darien!

— Señorita Tsukino , Senorita Tsukino despierte por fabor! — escuchaba que le gritaban mientras golpeaban la puerta

— Que necesitas Neflite? — le preguntó a su gran amigo e informante que no solía ser tan impulsivo

— Hemos dado con el paradero de Sr Chiba trabaja como guardia de seguridad en un edificio de Osaka! — no podía creerlo después de seis meses lo había encontrado...

— Vamonos para hallá entonces! — exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la rubia mientras daba saltitos cual conejo y agarraba a su amigo de la mano

— Iras así de pijama? ! — preguntó extrañado el castaño mientras enarcaba un ceja.

La pelidorada sonrio y hizo un gesto de que importa eso ahora y así viajaron durante dos horas con rumbo a Osaka ... Dieron con el edificio y lo vió . Vió a su hermoso pelinegro perfectamente alineado... Como siempre ... Corrio hacia él .. Y se colgo de su cuello!

— Darien amor mio ... Al fin te vuelvo a ver cuanto te estrañe! Te amo te amo tanto... ! Se que lo que hice es impordanable y que jamás me perdonarás pero solo por ahora , solo por un momento , solo por un istante amamé como lo hacías ... ! — dijo entre sollozos la rubia y empezó a besar de manera desesperada al pelinegro!

El mismo no entendió mucho lo que "esa" rubia dijo y le correspondió el beso de manera apasionada! No sabía si la perdonaría , tampoco sabía si era otro juego de ella , lo que le importaba era que él también necesitaba ese beso!

**_que_** **_el_** **_camino_** **_de_** **_esta_ _historia_**

**_no_** **_termine_** **_asi_**

**_dale_** **_moraleja_** y **_un_** **_final_** **_feliz_**

La rubia comprendió al fin lo que su padre no logró en vida "EL DINERO NO HACE A LA FELICIDAD "

...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~...

**_-FIN-_**

...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~ ...~S&D~...

Y que les parecio? Loco no? Jejejej igual que la autora ... Si llegaron asta aquí es porque les interezó... Please dejen review! Porfis si! Son muy importantes .. Gracias a las que me leen en mis otros dos finc! Este es mi agradecimiento! Era para el día de los enamorados pero se adelanto un poco! Jejeje criticas , tomatasos , felicitacion ( upsi no creo ) jejej me lo hacen saber jejee

Besos ¡Nos leemos!

**_~Nai_**


End file.
